


Опьянённая.

by PIVbICH



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Action, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Song: Hitobashira Alice | Alice of Human Sacrifice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIVbICH/pseuds/PIVbICH
Summary: Первой Алисе хотелось рассмеяться, безумно, громко, вперив взгляд в небо, но она не могла себе позволить такую... передышку. Не сейчас.Сражение ещё не окончено.





	Опьянённая.

**Author's Note:**

> Нигде не видела, чтобы 1ю Алису раскрывали с её тёмной стороны. Вдохновилась нехваткой её кровожадности.  
> Возможно, когда-нибудь допишу продолжение про остальных.

Сила пьянила.

Удар, ещё удар, ещё. Ещё, ещё, ещё, быстрее и быстрее. Первой Алисе хотелось рассмеяться, безумно, громко, вперив взгляд в небо, но она не могла себе позволить такую... передышку. Не сейчас.

Сражение ещё не окончено.

Простое красное платье, потемневшее из-за крови, её медные волосы до плеч, лицо, руки, громадный тяжёлый меч - всё было в крови. Во все стороны летели головы обезглавленных монстров, руки болели и переставали слушаться, она продолжала раз за разом поднимать оружие и наносить удар; на Алисе не было ни царапинки. Из горла вырывался истеричный удушающий смех, временами его было не удержать; она сдерживалась. Нет, не сейчас, слишком рано.

Запятнанные кровью сородичей шкуры метались вокруг её высокого сильного тела, выжидали момент, чтобы напасть, она поднимала и опускала свой меч, отражая атаки. С каждым ударом в стае становилось на несколько монстров меньше. Алиса довольно облизывалась, когда на пересыхающие губы попадала кровь - плевать, что как собачья.

Сражение ещё не окончено, ведь вокруг неё до сих пор снуют эти сучьи морды.

Удар, удар. Ещё и ещё, удар, удар, удар, всё быстрее и быстрее.

Последние собаки вынуждены бежать, поджав хвосты; зрачки Алисы расширяются, она никому не позволит уйти живым. Меч поднимается, лезвие пробивает крупные бока животного насквозь, пинок сбивает ещу живую скулящую тушу с клинка. Удар, удар, блок. Блок, снова блок, контратака. Тёплая от крови сталь вбивается в голову монстра где-то под пастью, истекающую слюной, и входит до рукояти, дробя череп. Новый пинок, прыжок, взмах - последняя тварь прибита верным другом к земле; Алиса радуется.

Она всегда радуется, когда побеждает.

Руки по локти в крови, Алиса кладёт в рот два пальца, чтобы попробовать кровь - вкуса не чувствуется. 

Она одним движением вытаскивает меч из земли; сегодня ночью её ждёт кое-что поинтереснее омерзительных собакоподобных лесных ничтожеств, нападающих всей сворой со спины. Алиса облизывается и хохочет, позволяя себе ненадолго расслабиться.

Сила пьянила, затмевая рассудок.

Первой, пиковой Алисе очень нравилась человеческая кровь.


End file.
